gleeks1fandomcom-20200214-history
Season Four
This is the Fourth Season of the Comedy-Drama series on FOX. It was announced on April 9, 2012 that there will be a Season Four of Glee. It was announced on April 9, 2012 that thereSeason Four will now air on Thursday nights at 9PM EST instead of airing on Tuesday nights. This Season it will sonsist of 22 episodes, all of the main cast from Season Three are going to be returing but not all will be Series regulars, Lea Michele (Rachel Berry) is the only cast member who is goign to be in all 22 episodes. The Season Premiere is on September 13, 2012would be a Season Four. Main Cast *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman. (New) Source *Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel. *Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson. *Dean Geyer as Brody Western. (New) Source *Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester. *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury. *Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams. *Lea Michele as Rachel Berry. *Cory Monteith as Finn Hudson. *Heather Morris as Brittany S. Pierce. *Matthew Morrison as William Schuester. *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans. (Upgrade) Source *Naya Riveria as Santana Lopez. *Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang. Reccuring Cast confirmed Special Guest Stars *Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray. Source *Kate Hudson as Casandra July. (New) Source *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones. Source *Sarah Jessia Parker as TBA. (New) Source *Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman. Source *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang. Source Guest Stars *Melissa Benoist as Marley. (New) Source *Nick T. Curtis as Trevor Phillips (New) Source *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste. Source *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart. Source *NeNe Leaks as Roz Washington. Source *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta. Source *Alex Newell as Wade "Unique" Adams. Source *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson. Source *Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel. Source *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins. Source *Becca Tobin as Kitty. (New) Source *TBA as TBA (The Glee Project Season 2 Winner). Unknown *Max Adler as David Karofsky *Kristin Chenoweth as April Rhodes *Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James *Idina Menzel as Shelby Corcoran *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel *Lindsay Pearce as Harmony *Romy Rosemont as Carol Hudson Other Cases *Grant Gustin as Sebastion Smythe (Ryan said The Warblers will be back Source , but Garnt is shooting a Movie so he won't be back for the first couple of episodes Source ) *Matt Bommer as Cooper Anderson (Would come back if he is asked)Source *Gloria Etefan as Maribel Lopez (Wishes to come back in Season 4) Source *Adam Levine (Has been in discussion with Ryan for a Guest Role) Source *Jessica Sanchez (American Idol Season 11 runner up is in talks of a multi-episode arc) Source *Cheryle Cole (She is said to be making a Cameo this season said by Jane Lynch) Source *Gwenyth Paltrow as Holy Holiday (Ryan said She can come back whenever she wants) Source *Pia Toscano (Met with showrunners and auditioned for a role but got changed at the last minute, but the showrunners would like to write a different role for her) Source *Robin Sylvester (Sue will have had her Baby and it will be named Robin after the actor who potrayed Jean) Source Confirmed Departure *Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizez. Source *Damian McGrinty as Rory Flanagan. (Although could return halfway through Season Four) Source Spoilers Plot *New Directions will go back to the underdog status again. Source *This Season will be mostly Pop-culture based Source *Rayan said "The show next year will have less characters then we've ever had, which is a good thing" altough there will be up to 8 new characters Source *The Show is said to be more mature Source *Everyone will be back for the Holidays and Weddings Source *Lea/Rachel is the only character who has been anounced o be in all 22 episodes Source *The Thanksgiving episode will have alot of Faberry and Quick scenesSource *Ryan said that Episode 4 will feature alot of the old cast. Source *The Warblers will be back for Season Four.Source *Will and Emma won't get married straight away in Season Four Source . It ws said in Dance with Somebody that thier wedding will be around christmas time. *Will and Sue will still be friends in Season Four, but they will get more enemies Source *Sue will already have had her baby by the time that Season Four starts and will be named Robin, after the actor that played Jean, and will also have down syndrome. Source *Rachel and Finn's relationship will very much be setting the scene and pace for the beginning of Season 4. They're going to be a very central part of the show. Source *Finn willl be at the army. Source *Sarah Jessica Parker (Kurts Mentor) might give Rachel a Makeover Source *Rachel will get a roomate and new friends when she is in NYC Source *Dean Geyer will play Bordy Western an upperclass men at NYADA who will show an interest in Rachel Source *Rachel and Finn will have double date with Kurt and Blaine (Unknown what episode it is) Source *Kurt will still be in Lima and help Will repopulate New Directions Source *Kurt will go to NYC but not to NYADA Source *Sarah Jessica Parker will be Kurts mentor and she is running Vouge.com Source *Brad said that Santana will be at University of Louiseville but will end up going to NYC Source *There is said to be alot of Brittana stuff. Interesting stories and fun stuff for both of them. Source *Sam and Mercedes brake up but Sam will have a new girlfriend Source *Artie will have a girlfriend in Season Four Source *The promo shoot for Season Four has been done Source Episodes *The first episode of Season Four has officially been announced to be called "The New Rachel" Source *They are doing a second Britney Spears tribute, which will include 8 of her songs. Source *There will be an episode titled "The Break Up", however it is unknown which episode this is. Source *There will be a two-part Thanksgiving episode and Sectionals will happen in one of the episodes. Source *There will be another tribute episode that will span across two episodes. It is possibly an all male group tribute, like The Beatles, a longtime wanted tribute. Source Music *Ryan wants to do a tribute to the album "Tapestry" by Carole King. Source *Lea wants to do more Celine Dion songs and asked Ryan Murphy Source *Darren hinted that they will be doing "Call Me Maybe" Source *Heather, Jenna, Kevin, Lea, Dean, Darren, Chord, Kate, Samuel, Cory and Chris have all been in the studio for Season Four *The first group number for Season Four is "Chasing Pavements" by Adele Source *They are going to have an Episode with Demi Lovato's music Source Promo/Promo Photo's TBA